


Hhhnnnngggg

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Dean, Fanboy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Meet and Greets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski





	Hhhnnnngggg

Dean couldn’t quite believe this, overwhelming didn’t even begin to describe it. Of course he’d heard of the craziness that was Comic Con before, but he’d never thought he’d be cast in something popular enough to actually be on a panel there. It’s there, in San Diego, almost 10 months after he was cast that it really sunk in how much this role meant to people.

Captain America. He, Dean fucking Winchester was goodie two-shoes Captain America. And the squealing fans were all very impressed. Not that they’d seen him play the role yet, no no, the movie was still in the making, they wouldn’t see it for months yet. But still some fans were already willing to pay crazy amounts of money to meet him or just get a picture with him. With his fugly mug.

But god…. There were so many pretty people. He got a free pass to hug all the beautiful girls and boys wanting to meet their hero. And then that kid showed up. All doe-eyes and flailing and frantically babbling to some guy with a crooked jaw. Dean was already looking forward to give that guy his most dazzling smile.

When it was actually his turn to pose for a picture though, he was apparently not having it at all. “Dude, you’re killing me here, I really really hate you. Freaking captain America and you’re going to be in spandex probably and you’re going to be all hhnnnnng-“

“Please move it along.” Someone from the back started pushing.

“Hnnnng? I’m going to be all hhhnnnnng?”

“Yes, you know, the hhhnnnnng thing.” The guy flailed again.

“Okay, sir, you either pose for the picture or move along.”

“Sir? Sir? Stiles is fine, thanks, what am I? Fifty? I’m trying to tell this dude how gorgeous his butt is going to look in spandex and how it’s totally going to ruin the whole movie because no one will be paying any attention to the actual plot because…. Hnnnggggg, ya know?”

Dean pulled the guy in a pose at his side and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Well, that sure shut him up.

“How about you wait till I’m done here and then you can find out how gorgeous my butt looks out of spandex, Stiles.” Dean purred against his ear causing Stiles to let out a choking sound that did very much sound like hnnnng.

 


End file.
